Another Winchester
by travelchica
Summary: Who does Sam want to find? Who is Dean trying to protect? And who is the other Winchester? Set pre-series and in the second season. "Another Winchester" takes us on a journey of hunting, love and heart break. What you don't know, CAN hurt you!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

"I'm going to kill everyone who ever helped you. Anyone you ever loved." Meg vowed down the line.

"Now shouldn't we find – " Sam's question was cut short

"No…What Meg doesn't know, can't hurt her." Dean cut in. "Let's just leave it like that."

Who is Dean trying to protect? Who is it that Sam wants to find? And what who doesn't know can't hurt who?

This is mainly pre-series and then leading up to series two. In the pre-series Sam is away at college and it is just Dean, John and the mysterious other

**Prelude**

Dean's empty body lay in the hospital bed. His face pale and drawn, his body covered with wires and the thin white blanket. The machines beeped on. Not even a breath could be heard. Kate slowly walked towards the bed.

Reaching the side of the bed she reached out and pulled the sheet further up towards Dean's shoulders. Bringing her hand down she smooths the sheet down his arm pulling her hand away before reaching his hand.

Kate fingered the ring in her pocket and sighed. This was way more painful then she expected. She slipped the ring on her finger with out removing her hand from her pocket. He mind raced back to back town diner five years ago…..


	2. Bright Ideas

Chapter One : _Bright Ideas_

"The paper says that Jane and Edward were married on Saturday 12th April at All Angels Church, Main Street, Irving. With all their family and friends in attendance. The bride looked radiant and the groom very handsome. They were childhood sweethearts and very much in love. Gifts inclu-"

"Have you finished?"

Dean set down the paper and looked at the woman sat opposite him in the diner. She glared at him before looking down at the laptop in front of her. He glanced back at the paper as she began reading.

"It says here that their bodies were found by Jacobs Creek, on the West Side of Irving, on the morning of Tuesday 15th."

"Condition?"

"Throats slit, but other then that no signs of a struggle. They were laid together on a blanket. Both of their clothes had traces of the creek water on them, Police think they had been swimming, laid down to dry off, fallen asleep and been killed by a passer by." Kate sat back and closed the laptop and reaching for her coffee. "I think it's a sacrifice."

"To what? And by who?" Dean asked

"Some kind of Pagan God." John said as he sat down next to Kate and joined the conversation. "I checked out the area the bodies were found and the date. The dates of the wedding and the murders are in the cycle of the new moon when the night is at its darkest." John looked between Dean and Kate. "And the creek. The way they were found, the throats. It's a ritual. I just can't place the god or the reason why."

"Sounds to me like you're jumping to conclusions." Dean muttered, "I saw its just some crazy hack getting his kicks killing make out couples. I say we move on to that case in Florida and catch some sun."

"What you mean as opposed to you, who takes a step and whoa….look there conclusions are." She smirked at Dean before turning to John "What about the who? Who's doing it?" Kate asked

"My money is on the pastor." Dean said.

"Why? All he did was marry the couple. What is you problem with the men of religion?" Kate asked. "The monk in Ohio, what was all that. You scared the guy to death."

"He was suspicious."

"He was innocent."

"He was a 40 years old virgin. That's suspicious"

"Ok, you two. Let's get back on track. I agree with Dean, sorry Kate but I checked it out. Pastor Grant is new here, but his last two posting had mysterious deaths of newly weds. Lots. Roughly one couple was found dead ever 4 months." John checked the journal and looked back up at them. "That puts the next one this month."

"So what we check the paper for the weddings. And then hang out near a creek for Grant to kill his next Sacrifice?" Kate asked. "I think it's risky."

"And boring."

"Agreed. Which is why I was thinking… How are you two fixed for the Saturday 14th of this month?"

"What for?" Kate asked confused, "I though we just agreed that hanging out waiting was a long shot?"

John didn't answer.

"No no way, dad. You are not gonna use Kate as bait."

"Kate will be with you. You're going to lure the killer." John smiled and nodded

"Wait you want me to marry _him_ to catch a blood thirsty pastor. No way. It's not happening."

"It's our only choice. We've have to get the job done and move on to Florida the reports there point to a werewolf." John got up from the table and walk out. Conversation closed.

Dean looked at Kate. "So you won't marry me to catch a psycho killer –"

Kate stood up and smiled at Dean. "I won't marry you at all!" She clugged the rest of her coffee. "Come on, before he gets any more bright ideas."

"Really?" Dean asked as he followed her out to the car. " I thought I was a catch."


	3. Preparation is everything

Here is chapter two...Thank you for the review Bunnygirl87. I've loved writing it too.

--

_Chapter 2 : Preparation is everything_

The office was bright with the sun shining off the wood cladding that ran around the bottom half of the whole room. The furniture was in the same light oak wood on the left of the room, opposite the windows was a large free stand bookcase crammed with books of all shapes sizes and colours. In the middle of the wall facing the door was a long desk filled with papers and a couple of picture frames at one side of the desk was a curved captains chair with green leather, the other side was two simple dining chairs. All the chairs were occupied, the pastor sat opposite the smiling young couple.

"Have you been together long?" Pastor Grant asked

"11 months." They smiled clutching each others hands.

"11 months? That's a very short time, must be love." He chuckled" And when were you thinking of for your wedding?"

"As soon as possible."

"Any reason for the rush?"

"No just love" she smiled, "And my parents recently passed away and I crave a family."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." He turned to the groom to be, "And your family?"

"Do you normally ask this many questions?" The man spoke for the first time "I mean we want to get married in the eyes…of….well ya know."

"In the eyes of God you mean, Dean? And yes I like to make sure that the people I marry are right for each other and not rushing into it for the wrong reasons. But I can see you two are very much in love" The pastor looked down at the papers in front of him, "So as soon as possible? I have an opening this Saturday, the 14th, I know that's short notice, I've just had a cancelation this morning. Not everyone is ready for this commitment, you see. After that I have nothing for 3…yes 3 months"

"The 14th will be perfect, won't it Darling?" Kate asked looking over a Dean. "We're ready to be together. Forever" Kate smiled at Dean.

"I will ofcourse we will need to meet before then to talk about hymns and readings. Attendants, ushers, who will be giving you away Kate, that sort of thing you understand. How about Tuesday, yes tomorrow afternoon about 2pm?" Grant look from one of them to the other smiling.

"We wont need any of that. Just a straight service with me and Katie here." Dean squeezed Kate's hand and smiled.

"Witnesses?" Grant asked

"Do you have someone in the church who would do that for us?" Kate asked, "We have no realy family here, you see."

"ofcourse, yes…."

"Thanks Padre."

"Right yes…Well lets write that into to in the old book. Dean…"

"Winchester." He muttered. "Dean Winchester and Kate Murphy."

"Well see you Saturday at 2pm." The pastor stood up as the young couple headed out the door.

Outside Dean lent against the dusty black Impala; "I'm still not comfortable using our real names. Its risky."

"You only think its risky coz you think I'll divorce you in a couple of months and take you for everything you've got. I think I'll look pretty good driving the impala." Kate smiled.

Dean looked at her shocked.

"Well, the woman usually gets the house and we practically live in the car so I figure it's the same thing." Kate laughed lightly and slipped into the passenger side of the impala. "Or worst….i could refuse to divorce you. Wouldn't that put a dampener on your single life."

Dean followed her in, "You don't even really like this car. Can't you go for my money. Don't take my baby." Dean laughed uneasily. "And a stale marriage is a real incentive to hit the bars. Girls love forbidden fruit.

"As if….they just want yout latest lies. Don't worry your baby is safe. I'm joking." She reassure.

"Yea I know….but this is going to be for real. Real Names, real vows…..a real marriage. That's kinda big." Dean blew air out through his teeth.

"Yea, but its only for a few days then we can get a divorce or annulment."

"Ya know, Dad never said if the vows had to be consummated." Dean look over at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road lover boy. And your hands on the wheel….Its a paper marriage." Kate pushed him and laughed.

--

Chapter three : Salt Gun Wedding up soon. The more reviews the quicker it comes.

Thanks for reading


	4. Salt Gun Wedding

**Chapter 3: Salt gun wedding**

Dean stood at the altar in a black starched suit; his white shirt gleamed in the bleak church. Next to him Kate wore a white skirt suit, simply cut with a knee length skirt. Behind them two church aides acted witnesses.

"We are gathered here today…."Pastor Grant read aloud to the all but empty church. As he spoke a figure slipped into the back of the church. John slipped into a pew at the back dressed in jeans and a flannelette shirt. He sat and watched the wedding.

"Mary would kill me…." He muttered to himself. Knowing that his wife would have wanted his son to marry for love and nothing else, but there had always been _something_ between Kate and Dean ever since they'd met 18months ago.

John watched as the pastor read the vows, but his mind wandered to the day Kate had come to live with them. It was April 2001, 6months before Sam left. Kate had been living with Bobby for 2 years ever since her father, another hunter, had been killed on a hunt. Kate's mother had abandoned her to her father when she was 4.

Kate had come to the Winchesters to help out on a hunt and had never left. When Sam left a few months later, she just took his spot. To John she was like a daughter, to Dean she was something else.

"Do you Dean John Winchester take Kate Lynne Murphy to be you wedded wife in sickness and health and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked

John laughed to himself 'Forsaking all others…' he thought as his mind ran backwards. Since Dean met Kate, there hadn't been others, not really, not like before. That was how John knew there was something different, but he knew Dean would never do anything to compromise the hunt or his family. So he put his feelings on hold, as he had.

John looked up as he heard Kate's voice, "I do" she smiled

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor finished. Dean lent in a kissed Kate deeply. Neither pulled back for a moment when they did it was Kate who spoke in barely a whisper "Now it starts." She sighed.

It was early Monday morning, the sun peeked into the motel room through a gap in the curtains throwing light across the double bed in what the manager had called the deluxe honeymoon suite. Pink walls, dark pink carpet, fluffy pink bed spread and to top it off a pink bathroom suite. Dean had joked when they arrived; that it looked like a flamingo threw up in there.

Kate lay on the left of the bed with her back to Dean who laid sprawled out on the right.

Both jumped as the phone on Dean's side of the bed rang. He didn't open his eyes as he reached for it sending his gun to the floor.

"Hello." He mumbled still sleepy

"Mr. Winchester? Pastor Grant is here in the reception with a gift for you and your wife, should I send him over?" The cheery voice asked.

"Sure, go for it." Dean said as he hung up and rolled over, "Hey Padre's making a house call, Kate"

"Mmm, yea." She replied. Pulling the covers up round her shoulders.

Dean sat up on the edge of the bed, "I said, time to get up. Psycho Padre on his way. Kate I mean it."

"Yea, yea I hear you….but we're on our honeymoon, I think he'd be suspicious if we both answer the door dressed and awake."

"So I'll answer and you get to sleep."

"Right" Kate smiled and rolled back over, "Go it in one."

The knock at the door stopped any more conversation. Dean pulled his jeans over his shorts and opened the door a little. "Padre, morning."

"Good Morning Dean, I just wanted to stop by and give you this." He held out a small basket with a blanket on the top, "Its sort of a honeymoon basket. I know you and Kate a here alone and I wanted to give you a sort of gift."

"Thank you…its real special." Dean said accepting the basket and putting it just inside the door. "Kate's sleeping now, but I'm sure she thanks you too."

"There's a map in there too, I marked on a nice spot for a picnic. And tonight's a new moon, excellent night for a picnic." Grant smiled, "Well I'll be off. Enjoy the night time picnic."

Dean closed the door and looked over at Kate who was sat up in bed.

"I guess that's the carrot…." She said looking at the basket.

"Yep, and we're the donkey's that are going to follow." Dean replied as he walked over to his cell phone. "Dad….Its on. Tonight."


	5. You did what?

Ok guys, this is a little shorter then normal, but i will post the next chapter on sunday. Or maybe earlier depending on the reviews. Also, had to have Bobby have a view on this whole marriage thing. Enjoy it.

_**Chapter 4 : You did what?**_

"So you guys will head to the creek just after 8pm?" John asked again to make sure, "I'm still not comfortable with you guys been out there alone."

"we've agreed though. Its too risky you hiding near by. Is Grant spots you then the plans a blow." Kate said

"And I can handle it Dad." Dean said backing Kate up.

"I'm just saying that it – "John was cute off by the harsh knocking at the door. He looked to Dean who walked and opened it a little to look out.

"Bobby?" He asked pulling open the door to let his old friend in.

"Bobby?" Kate and john said at the same time.

"Yes. Me. Now one of you needs to explain this whole idea to me. I'd like to know how you two ended up married and I'm the last to know." Bobby ranted. "Don't I get an invite? Aren't I family?"

"Bobby." John said standing up, "It wasn't that type of wedding. It's a hunt."

"To catch a pastor whose sacrificing newly weds." Dean added

"So Dean and I are the bait to catch this SOB" Kate finished.

"You did what?" Bobby asked walking up to Kate then turning to John. "You let these two get married for a hunt?"

"Dean. You and Kate go get dinner, show your faces around town." John Said to Dean, "But be back here for 7.30."

Dean Grabbed his jacket and headed to the door with Kate. He glanced back as he closed the door.

John waited a few seconds before turning back to Bobby. "You think this was my first idea? You think I want to see them married for a hunt? You think I really wanted this? Well I didn't but it's the only way to take another demon worshipping idiot off the map."

"This is their lives you're playing with John." Bobby said sitting on the bed. "This is for real. Those two are married. She's a Winchester now."

"I know that Bobby. And its not how I would have wanted it."

"I know. So how we gonna nail this pastor?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's taking care of it." John said, "It's his call. His hunt."

"His responsibility?" Bobby asked.

"Yep….she's his responsibility." John laughed.

"Well those two together should keep the demon world guessing." Bobby laughed. "Come on, I'll get you a beer."


	6. The Who and Why

Sammyluvr83: Glad your loving it.

Supernaturalobbsessed: Ask and ye shall recieve. Glad to have you reading

V956970: Thanks and glad you do.

Bunnygirl87: How you liking it?

Glad to have you all reading. Things are going to take a turn soon...can't give too much away!

_**Chapter 5 : the who and why**_

The water running over the rocks and the wind in the trees were the only noise in the clearing by the creek.

Dean was laid on his back his hands behind his head. Seemingly relaxed, but his left hand gripped a knife which lay hidden down his back.

Kate lay on her back with her head on Dean's chest. Her eyes were closed. Both arms by her side he right hand held a gun pressed close to her side.

Neither spoke. Both seemed sleeping.

Earlier they'd played around in the creek for a while, at least, putting the hunt out of their mind. Their laughter had filled the clearing. Now as they lay to dry off and wait their bodies' were tensed and ready. The lightest noise would set them off.

They didn't have to wait long. The noise came from the left. Neither moved as they waited for the Pastor to approach. As he stood less then a meter away Kate sprang to her knee's as Dean jumped up.

"Not tonight Padre." Dean spat.

"Think so, eh?' Grant asked as he lunged forward.

Dean knocked him onto his back, and knelt onto his chest. "That was easy…So whose pulling your strings?"

Kate stood over them. "Which god is it?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're young and in love. My love was lost. Stolen from me. He said if I give him enough soles…enough love then I can have her back."

"Who?" Dean pressed his knee harder to the pastor's chest. "We want a name."

"There was no name….it….IT." The pastor spluttered. "Its here…always with me."

"What is he babbling about?" Kate asked. "Dean get off him" Kate pulled at Dean as the first trickle of blood leaked from the pastors mouth.

As Dean stood and he and Kate watched blood gushed from his mouth and his breathing quicken then stopped.

"I didn't…" Dean said.

"No…no…You didn't." The voice said.

Dean and Kate spun around to face a young man dressed in jeans and a white T-Shirt. 50s style.

"I did. Couldn't have him giving away my story. That's mine to tell." He smiled and tossed a cigarette off into the bushes. "So guess this one is going to have to be a murder suicide pact. So sad. Young lovers. Newly weds."

He stepped towards Kate. "We'll make you the killer. Put a new twist on it. Go on….shoot him." He whispered into her ear.

Across from the young man and Kate Dean stood motionless. "Kate…don't listen."

Kate stared through Dean as she walked towards him with the gun raised.

"Love makes us do funny things, Dean. Like this….Shoot him Kate. Think of all the times he's ignored you. Not loved you. Shoot."

The gun shot rang though the air. Kate dropped the gun and covered her ears.

ooooo what do we think? Part two up soon.

Tell me what you think people! I love the feedback!


	7. The Who and Why Cont

And now the conclusion...Sorry to keep you waiting and guessing so long...Here it is

--

The gun shot rang though the air. Kate dropped the gun and covered her ears.

Dean shot forward and knocked her to the ground landing hard on top of her. Around them John and Bobby dispatched the would be contoler.

As the commotion died down Dean rolled over and sat up. The guy was gone. Bobby and John looked at Dean and Kate.

"You two ok?" Bobby asked.

"She's was going to shoot me." Dean said accepting his dad's hand up.

"I was not. I was totally in control. Kate said as she stood and dusted herself off.

"In control. You were totally out of it. Lights on, but no one home."

"Dean, drop it." Kate said turning to John and bobby, " What was that?"

"A puppet master. A lot like a trickster, but these control people not situations. He was using the Pastor to kill newly weds. When his story almost came out, he decided to use you instead, Kate." John explained.

"But how?"

"Weaknesses. Pastor's was his openness to love after losing his love. Puppeteer used that to get him to kill others." John said

"And you, Kate…well you know your weakness. And why it used you against Dean." Bobby looked at Kate.

"Lets just get out of here….I want a shower and a comfortable bed."

"No, wait…." Dean grabbed at her arm.

"Just leave it, Dean. I mean it. Or _i_ really will shoot you."

Dean let go of her arm but followed close behind her to the car. "Fine...i'm not in a sharing mood anyways."

--

hope you liked it? I couldn't kill off Dean. Lots more drama to come.


	8. The First Noel

Thank you so much for the reviews, i love it.

Supernaturalobbsessed : Ofcourse Kate loves Dean (Who doesn't) This chapter shows a little more of her feelings. And thanks for sticking with this story, i promise not to kill Dean.

Sammylvr83 : Glad you're still reading and liking it.

To all my other readers, thanks for reading and here it is

--

_**Chapter 6 : The First Noel**_

Florida was a typical hunt. Find the evil thing kill it and move on. That's how it was until Christmas that year.

The hotel reception showed little sign of Christmas cheer. The TV in the back room was playing Christmas songs are Dean signed him and Kate in.

"Thanks…… Mr. Granger." The boy behind the desk said. "So here for Christmas…"

"Yea a stop off on the way to the folks. First Christmas as newly weds and all. We wanted to spend it alone." Dean said as he retrieved the credit card off the desk and pocketed it. "Thanks…night."

Dean picked up his bag and headed out the door, Kate followed behind.

"I don't get why here?" She said as they opened their motel room door, 'There's nothing freaky going on here."

"Look its not a hunt, we're waiting it out here till Dad gets back from his thing." Dean said flopping onto the closest bed. "Besides everyone needs a break at Christmas."

"Yea, whatever." Kate muttered "So what was that B.S about first Christmas."

"Hey that's not B.S. It's actually true." Dean smirked

"Yea only because over the last four months we haven't been In the same place long enough to get a divorce." Kate spat as she sank onto her bed. "Four months Dean."

"You know…all you've done in those four months in B1tch about it. If you hate it so much why do you stick around?" He asked rolling over to face her "No one is keeping you here."

"Shut up, Dean." Kate rolled over, her back to Dean. "I'm going to sleep."

"So conversation closed? Is this how I'm spending my Christmas? Fighting with you?"

"Well if you don't like it why do you stick around?"

She asked with out facing him

"Shut up Kate." Dean reached up and flipped the light off. The digital clock under the lamp read 3.40am in red neon. "Why do we always have to fight?" he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe because you can't take anything seriously." Kate shot up in bed.

"Serious? What us?" Dean repeated the move, but neither turned on the light. "It was a hunt, Kate. There was never going to be more then that."

"So, what about that night in Florida? And in New York? They weren't hunts. "

"It was fun…Kate….Look we'll find an attorney right after christmas and get this thing finished. Right now, I've been driving for 6 hours and I just want to sleep." Dean flopped back. "Merry Christmas."

"Is that it?" Kate asked remaining sat up.

"Is what it?"

"A divorce. Finished. Case closed?"

"What you want to stay married?" Dean asked staring at the ceiling. "You can't even talk to me with out picking a fight. So yea a divorce sounds pretty good."

Kate didn't speak. She didn't look at him. A few minutes passed before it was Dean that broke the unfriendly silence.

"Look...Maybe Florida and New York shouldn't have happened. They complicated things. "

"What so - " Kate interupted

"Doesn't mean it wasn't fun. And maybe in a different life all this would be different. But not here and now Kate. You know that." Dean sighed. "Lets just go back to how things were before this complication. Yea?"

"Fine…" Kate spat as she flopped back. "I'm going to sleep"

But she didn't sleep; she lay still listening to Dean breathing slowly. It took 30 minutes till she was sure he was asleep. Slowly she sat up, her bag lay by the bed where she'd dropped it. Her shoes were next to it. In a matter of seconds and before she could really think about what she was doing, she was outside the motel room door. The impala was parked in front of her. For a split second she considered taking it, but that would be beyond me. With out a glance back or allowing herself to think about what she was doing she headed for the high way. She walked out of the Motel parking lot and looked left and right. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, for a second she though about calling Bobby. Instead she through he phone into a nearby bush and headed to the side of the high way. She walked out into the night an out of Dean's life, for good?

--

Well, what do you think? Kate's gone. John's off somewhere. What is Dean going to do? All alone on christmas...


	9. From me: a little note sorry

My dear reviewers

I'm terrible. I should be thrown in to the pit or fed to the hell hounds.

Both jobs just got crazy back there for a while, but are calming down (oops I went and said it, cue work load double) not finally. So I will try to get updated ASAP hopefully this weekend.

Thank you for sticking with it, or rather I hope you will stick with it to find out what will become of all the Winchesters.

Until my update…..

Remember; be afraid of the dark – you know what's out there

TC


	10. The morning after the night before

**I am very sorry for the terrible lack of updates. I will be updating more, promise! Theres alot coming up in the next few chapters, but more of that at the end of this one. Also, i'm improving the lengths of the chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean rolled on to his back and opened his eyes. As he stared at the ceiling he went over the fight the night before. Kate was right, not that he'd ever admit that to her, there had been something between them in Florida, and in New York. Dean closed his eyes shut and rubbed them. His feelings for Kate were so screwed up. He loved her (again not that he'd admit that), but she was another hunter and that would just really mess things up. The wedding had done that. The kiss at the wedding had really done that. The nights in Florida and New York had thoroughly done that.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over towards Kate's bed. He sat up when he saw it empty.

"Kate?" Called looking towards the open bathroom door. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, "Look, about last night." He started as he pushed open the door fully.

He looked around the room. It was then he saw Kate's bag was gone. He picked up his cell and hit speed dial 3.

"Hi! This is me. Leave a message." Beep.

"Kate. Look where ever you are this isn't funny. You can't go wandering off. Look, just call me." He hung up and hit speed dial 2.

"Yea!"

"Dad. Kate's gone."

"What happened?" John asked sounding concerned

"I woke up this morning and she's gone."

"What happened last night, Dean?" He asked irritated

"Dad, we had a fight and then I fell asleep. I think she took off. I called her cell and it went straight to voice mail." Dean took a breath. "She's gone."

"Give it a few days, she'll calm down. If not we'll find her." John said, "Look round the town. If there's no sign come meet me here at Bobby's."

"Yes sir." Dean flipped the phone shut and sat down hard on the bed. "Damn you, Kate." He shouted throwing the phone at the wall.

*******************************************************************************

He could damn her all her wanted, not that she'd know. Kate was sat in the passenger seat of a semi heading across the second state line since she'd left the motel.

Last night had been the final straw, Kate wasn't going to stick around and play the charade anymore. She loved Dean and that was the truth of it. She figured he cared for her, but while he was content on playing the macho no feelings guy she wasn't about to hang around.

John and Bobby had taught her a lot about hunting and she figured it was time to try it for herself.

Kate knew what she had to do. The first thing was to not be found by Dean or John or Bobby. The latter two she knew would look for her, the first she wasn't sure about and she really didn't care.

Dean and that whole thing was behind her. The open road was ahead.

She would find a new identity and drop the Winchester name all together.

She never intended to see them again.

Wanting to see him again, was another thing entirely.

**So how was it? Dont forget to read and review. **

**Coming up i nthe next few chapters; Kate's life away from the boys and her return to them. And we meet Meg! I hope you all enjoyed it and i will update ASAP.....more reviews a quicker update.**

**TC**


End file.
